Five Nights at Freddy's: A Fictional Tale From a Dream
by iamkoold
Summary: Five friends from the local Amusement park, visit the haunted location of the legendary Freddy Fazbear's kidnappings, but a long the way learn of the true diabolical nature of the once famous Pizzeria.
1. Prolouge

Five Nights at Freddy's

A Fictional Tale From a Dream

By Iamkoold

(A/N: The story to which is told is one that has spawn from both my dreams and my head cannon to the story of the "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game franchise by Scott Cawthon. This is my own idea to the story of Freddy's and whether you agree or not is not my concern. I simply write to entertain, please enjoy my tale.)

Working in the decrepit building was not his idea for a job. Especially when it came to working at a children's pizza place. He was the newly hired night guard at the location, spending midnight to the crack of dawn watching a building with animatronic animals. There's no honor in this day's work, and the pay was terrible. Why would anyone take this thankless job?

He sat at his desk looking at the monitors. Sipping his coffee, switching from one camera to another, viewing the decay and wear that the children had placed on the building. He sat there thinking about his breakfast once he got out. Steak and eggs, that does sound good. His mind wondered as he sat in that office. The managers and crew had just left. He watched them through the monitor as they switch off the lights, and locked the door, and waved to the camera so he may see them leave. He sat there watching the monitor for a bit as he laid back in his chair, dreaming of breakfast. Food was a lot on his mind due to the fact he left in a hurry after taking a nap earlier that day. He meant to eat before he left but having overslept he quickly ran out before eating. Starting a new job can put a great deal of stress on someone, wanting to make a good impression. He had to sacrifice his time to eat to make it in time.

For a while he sat, almost day dreaming, observing his monitors on and offas it was part of his job. The clock read 12:45 on his dash board. Forty-five minutes in and nothing was happening. He sat and sighed, sipping his coffee. Wasn't long since then that his phone rang. It had frighten him a bit, but he regain his composure once he realized it was the phone. He remembered that the other guard would call to tell him what needed to be done for his job. He never met the other guard only because the guard had retired be was hired on. So as a way to help new hires, he call on them to tell them of the jobs duties. He man was about to reach for the phone, when he heard a strange sound. The phone continued to ring as her tried to listen for the sound. He looked at the monitor and view at the camera's around him. There was nothing. He switched to the hall way. Right side, nothing. Left side, a figure stands in the shadows. He tries to hit his light to see if he can see it better, but the figure was too far away from his light to be seen. The phone continued to ring as he called out to the figure.

"Hello?!" he called out. "Who's here?" He listened for a response, but got nothing. "I must warn you that you are on private property of the Fazbear Entertainment company and are trespassing on their grounds. Leave immediately or I will call the police." He looked at his monitor again and saw he had left. He sigh as he set it down. He went back to reach for the phone again, only to be stopped once again at the sound of a deep laugh.

"Ok, sir. I've warned you!" He walked over to the other side of his office to the other door. "This was you last warning, I am now going to call the…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was stared down by a tall animatronic bear in a top hat and bow tie. He stared at it almost in a scared stupor.

"Uh…hello?" The bear stood there looking at him in silence. The phone rang and rang as the two stood toe-to-toe at one another. The man unsure at what to make of the situation. He slowly began to take a few steps back, trying not to intimidate the bear, but not looking where he was going, he bumped his desk, knocking over the phone. As it hit the floor, the bear jumped and him and he yelled for his life. All can be heard was the sound of heavy footsteps, and what sounds like a body being dragged away in a panicked scream. The phone now off the hook a voice could be heard. It was deep and distorted, almost unrecognizable can be heard, with a few low and high screeches can be heard along side it, before a click could be heard.


	2. Chapter 1

Why is fear exciting? What causes people to want to get scared? Perhaps the fear of the unknown? Or perhaps it's the thrill of the scare and the adrenaline rush afterwards? No one can be sure, but that is perhaps why the local amusement park was interested in Freddy Fazbear Pizza. The old legends and stories of the place with its creepy atmosphere and uneasy feeling as you entered made for a perfect place to scare someone. So who could pass up that opportunity to cash in? The bought the old building and everything in it. They set up an area outside the park to get everything put together to make it really scary and exciting. Many elements of the old location were brought over to help authenticate the atmosphere of this now haunted attraction. Hours of labor and days of hard work and detail would almost see its project to it full potential. It would however not last long. A week until opening, in the overnight hours, a fire started and burned down most of the building and almost everything inside of it. Luckily no one was hurt, but still, it was suspicious. Police debated whether or not it was arson or some faulty wiring. No matter the reason, the attraction was never meant to be. The parks in order to regain lost income from their purchase, decided to auction off every thing else that survived.

News of the fire spread to the employees at the park. Jamie, Oliver, and Carmen heard about it like many other have. As employees to the park, they were task to help get everything ready for the park patrons before the place opened. There was no doubt that they will be asked about the fire that had occur so they talked to try and get the story straight.

"So weird that fire happened." Jamie said. "What you suppose did it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Oliver replied. "The police are still baffled by it. They sealed off the area so they can do an investigation. They're not sure why this had occurred."

"Is that why Tommy was hauled off by them this morning?" Carmen asked.

"Possibly, if it was arson, Tommy would be the most likely suspect. He was there that whole week overnight. He knew the place inside and out, so of course they would suspect him."

"But I know Tommy," Jamie interrupted. "He would never do this. He had no issues with management or anyone. He would never do this."

"But haven't you noticed that when he leaves he was almost jittery and nervous? It's like he's seen a ghost or a phantom of sorts. I heard that some of the old stuff has a way of messing with you head."

"Who told you that?" Asked Carmen.

"Cody. He worked on some of that stuff while building the place."

"Cody? You actually believe him?"

"Why not?"

"No offense to him, but he's not exactly all there to begin with. Always believing in ghost stories and monsters. He told me he wanted to be a crypto-something or another."

"What's wrong with that? He's just following something he's passionate about."

"It's weird. Everyone know there's no such things as ghost or monsters, that all myth. Campfire stories."

"Why do you got to be harsh on him."

"I'm not, it just that it seem to me like he's throwing his life away on it." She looks around the park. "Where is he by the way?"

"He's over by the horror attraction cleaning it up with the new guy." Oliver responded.

"We have a new hire?"

"Yeah the boss got him in yesterday. With the new season he decided to get more help, especially with that attraction coming up, but since it burned to the ground, he's around to help with manual labor. Let's go find them and introduce ourselves." The group agreed and made their way over to the location of the burned-up building.

Near the remains of the building two boys were going through the rubble trying to find anything salvageable for the park to sell.

"Hey, there we go." Cody said, finding a plush bear in a top hat and bow-tie. "See this Terrence, still perfectly fine. A little soot, but once we clean this up all will be fine."

"If you say so." The boy just shrugged his shoulders pick up a pile of burned debris, throwing it into the trashcan next to him.

"Dude, you missing out on the fact that we truly have a piece of history right here. For as long as Fazbear stood, this is a significant find."

"I do not doubt that. It's just I don't know the legends to well. I moved here maybe a month ago so I don't know this town's history."

"Well, lucky you got me here. I am your guide o the history of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza."

"Please spare him the details Cody." A female's voice called out. "He doesn't need to know all of this to work here."

"Come on Carmen, It's such a great story."

"It's a tragedy," Oliver stated. "Nothing is great about it."

"Dudes, it's a ghost story right here in town. You can't ignore it like that. It would be a tragedy to let something like this die."

"I do kinda like to know." Terrence said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Why is this place considered haunted?"

"You see?" Cody grinned. "He wants to know." He cleared his throat and turned to Terrence. Jamie and Oliver came around next to Terrence while Carmen stood next to Cody rolling her eyes.

"So the story begins at the original place, Fredbear's Diner. The diner was a normal place for kids to go and have fun, a guy in a bear suit would come out to entertain the kids and serve pizza and drinks. That's where they say the first one occurred. A child was presumably lead astray from the group of kids on day and disappeared. No knew what happened to him. The place felt a blow from that place of customers coming in so they sold the place, calling it Freddy Fazbears. They had gotten a bigger building and new suits to make the experience more enjoyable. Kids and adults everywhere love the place, but even then it's not with out its tragedy. According to some of the training tapes we found, the new suits had a flaw where if you put it on wrong, the mechanisms would crush the person inside and kill them." Terrence winced thinking of the idea of being crush in a suit. "The suit were designed to be worn and act like and animatronic. It would automatically follow sound and walk towards it. But of course the bits and spring mechanisms in there could be deadly. So they eventually scrap the idea of the person wearing them and filled them in with an endoskeleton. Even so, that couldn't stop the incident."

"Incident?" Terrence curiosity was peaked.

"It was called 'The Bite.' Some teenage kid and his friends apparently took his brother to the stage so he could see Freddy. But the kid got too close and got the frontal lobe of his brain bitten off by the Freddy animatronic."

"Ouch!" Terrence said. "What a way to die."

"Actually, he lived, but he was never the same after wards. He would die almost a week later." Terrence shakes his head in disbelief.

"So afterwards, the company decided to make more fun animatronics and scrap the gold ones permanently and build from scratch new animatronics. They kept Freddy and the bunny, but added new characters, Chica the chicken, and Foxy the pirate fox. They rename the bunny to be called Bonnie. They created a better experience for the kids, even then that cause problems. Kids once again went missing and disappeared, no one knew why, so they decided on a new method. Get a bigger building, and build a newer more family friendly environment. They even rebuilt their animatronics. The 'Toy Model' would uses piece from the old animatronics to complete theirs. In fact they kept the older models in the back to help with any repair needed. The new 'Toys' had a scanner that can scan faces and can connect to a criminal database to alert police of anyone convicted of a crime was at the location. It was the greatest technological advancement of it's time. Of course, no program was not with out it bugs. It was notices that within a couple weeks, the animatronics acted weird, always staring at adults. Almost as if they were trouble. But by the third week the new place was open, it would close it doors. Apparently even with the new tech, children went missing. Five in fact. At the birthday at the end of the third week. Police suspected a man who worked there that had caused the disappearances. The man was taken into custody but was let go do to not be able to find the children or any evidence against him, aside from a blurry security tape. So that place closed down and the new 'Toy' models were scrapped. They use the older models they have built earlier that year and refurbish them. With the tragedy that had occurred. They worked with a smaller budget and smaller building. Of course with smaller budgets, that meant cutting back on many things, maintenance, food, and animatronic repair. The place turned almost scary, and people would claim that they hear groans and see strange things happening with the animatronics. They couldn't keep employees there to maintain the place so they shut it down, for good."

"So is that why we have all this stuff then?" Terrence asked.

"Yep, the higher up though this would be a good for business, by cashing in on the legend. I helped set up the place so it was tough for me to see my hard work go down the drain. It was so great; we took a lot from that old location and used them here. The wires, the vent, and lot of the bits and pieces we found there. We even found an animatronic. It was so worn and creepy looking, we though it would be great if we can get back together and fix it. Too bad this place went to hell."

"Sorry to hear that Cody."

"It's alright dude, luckily I got me some souvenirs of my own."

"Oh god, what did you take?" Carmen asked disgustedly.

"I didn't take it; I bought it from the boss. Come check it out." He walked towards a big card board box with everyone following him. They circled the box as he kneels down to open it. Inside, were five hollow animatronics heads. A bunny, a chick, a fox, and two bears of two distinct colors. "Check it out, the heads of the Fazbear crew, plus a bonus golden one. I want the one from the bunny one we found but it burned up in the fire as well."

"Whoa, this must have set you back a bit." Jamie said grabbing Bonnie's head.

"Nah, just my paycheck for the week."

"Really?!" Carmen said in shock. "You've forgone your check to get this junk? That's money you could have save on something actually worth it. Like you rent or electricity."

"Why do you got to be harsh, besides, I have these because I'm gonna investigate the old building tonight." The group looked at him.

"You're going to Fazbears tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yep, gonna see if I can find some ghost."

"Oh my god," Carmen placed her hand over her face. "You can't be serious."

"Totally am. I still have the key to the location, so I'm gonna head over there before midnight to investigate."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more stupid, you say this." Carmen shakes her head. Terrence picks up of the heads and examines it. Looking at it with careful attention, while listening to the conversation.

"Hey Cody, do you mind if I joined you?" Terrence asked.

"What?" Carmen again shock hearing them speak. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I want to go. Ever since I came to this town, the only exciting thing here is the park, one of the reasons I got this job. But after hearing all this, now my curiosity is peaked. I want to join in the fun."

"That's the spirit Terrence. You're welcome to join me." Cody said excitedly. "Any one else?" Before anyone could Answer, Carmen interrupted.

"Why would we? There's nothing to gain from it. You can go on your psycho quest with him by yourself; we have better things to do." As Carmen walked away, Oliver began to speak up.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." Carmen turned back and heard this. She sighed and looked to Jamie.

"And you?"

"Well…" Jamie dragged out his word. Carmen sighed once more.

"Boys." She huffed. "Ok you know what, I'm in too." The boys looked at her strangely.

"Come again?" Cody asked.

"I'm in, but only to make sure your idiots don't get yourself killed." Cody just shrugged off her comment.

"Well alright then. Tonight, we meet in front of Freddy's, by midnight. Bring with you cameras, flashlight, and something to snack on. We are hanging out there til morning. Everyone agree." Everyone but Carmen nodded in agreement. At that moment, one of the nearby speakers screeched on.

"Attention all employees: The park will open in ten minutes. Make sure your stations are set and you're prepared for your shift."

"Well, Back to it." Carmen said in a monotone groan. "See you all tonight." The group disbanded leaving Cody and Terrence to work.

"Hey dude." Cody said.

"Yeah?" Terrence replied.

"Get ready for Freddy."


End file.
